The Rise of Danny Phantom
by Spidey2
Summary: Danny's Rise as Danny Phantom and his falling in love with Ember.


Intro: This story is AU. It follows the pilot for the most part; but some things have been changed, and will be different after Danny's initial change.

Note: Story takes place in present day, but as if Danny was in his junior year of high school when he becomes Danny Phantom.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. All Rights Reserved. Copyright 2013.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had just left the basement of their townhouse/ ghost hunting laboratory that they called Fenton Works; feeling dejected and like failures, as they could not get their newest invention; the Fenton Ghost Portal, to work.

Still in the basement were Danny, and his two best friends Sam and Tucker.

After the elder Fentons left the basement; Sam dared Danny to go inside the portal to see if he could get it working.

Accepting the dare; Danny got up from his chair and put on the hazmat suit his parents had made for him, and taking off the decal with his father's face on it; Danny then enters the portal, using his left hand as an support as he entered the darkened portal.

Tripping over an cord, Danny accidentally hits the on button; which was inside the portal, as he falls and tries to use his left hand to break his fall.

As the portal was powering up, Danny was being electrocuted and ectoplasm was fusing with and rearranging his DNA.

Just as soon as the portal was fully operational, and active; that was when Ember had picked up Danny, and carried him bridal style as she turned around and entered the Ghost Zone once more.

As she did so, the ghost portal closed and deactivated itself as she slowly leapt in the air and began flying in towards the Ghost Zone proper.

Reaching her realm within minutes; Ember teleports herself and Danny into it after reaching her front door.

She then lays him on the bed in one of her realm's spare bedrooms. As she laid him down; she felt his forehead, and realized he had a fever.

Pulling the covers over him, she then lays next to him, and using her telepathic control over her flaming ponytail; Ember has her hair flicker all around Danny's face to help reduce and keep down the fever, after letting her hair down out of it's scrunchee.

Three days later; the fever is gone, and Danny is up and about again. However, now he was having trouble staying tangible and visible as his powers began to manifest.

Seeing this, and how much healthier Danny looked; Ember began training him how to use and master the powers that every ghost receives after they are separated from their human bodies.

However, about four months later….

When his ice powers began to manifest; after putting on an fur parka with white fleece lining, Ember took Danny to the Ghost Zone's version of arctic tundra; the Far Frozen.

Once there; she asked to speak with Frostbite. The guard guarding the tent of the chief elders of the ice bear people nodded and returned five minutes later with Frostbite.

"Elder" said Ember, "My name is Ember Mclain, and with me is my companion who requires your assistance. He has recently developed ice powers as every time he coughs, he freezes whatever he is holding. I would help him further if I could; but I have an opposite temperature core. What I'm trying to say is that my powers are fire based."

"I see" said Frostbite, "it was wise of you then to bring him here, young one. For if you waited longer; you both surely would've expired, and your realm would've been no more."

"That is why I brought him here, Elder" said Ember, "so he could be taught how to use and master these new abilities of his."

In his state of delirium due to his burgeoning ice powers, Danny began singing "Oh Ember, I will remember" before saying "I love you Ember Mclain."

Hearing this, Ember became confused. 'Do I love him though? He is kinda cute, and he is making me remember what it's like to be human again the more I take care of him' She thought as she looked at him.

After another two months of training with Frostbite to help him control and master his ice powers; Danny was finally allowed by Ember to go back to the human world; now that he had mastered both sets of powers, and was no longer a danger to himself and others.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park….

Danny's family and friends had given up hope that he was alive about a month after the portal accident.

During the months that Danny was training with Frostbite; both Ember and Frostbite saw that his ghost half was becoming mature, as his birthday came around.

Danny now has two vampire like teeth in the top row of his mouth as an result of his ghost half becoming mature. Ember then told him how ghosts like them go about choosing their mates.

Grinning, Danny says "I see. In that case Ember; I choose you as my mate." Before Danny could allow his ghostly vampire like fangs to extend, Ember asked him "you love me that much then Babypop?" as she looked at him with a mix of hope and fear.

Hope that he was unlike her boyfriends in the past, and meant what he was saying to her. Fear because she was afraid that he was just like all of her ex boyfriends.

"My love for you Em grows with each day that passes" answered Danny. "Since you took me in, and helped me get used to my new gifts; I have wanted to pay you back, so I got you a gift."

Pulling his right hand from behind his back, he turned the gift he got for Ember visible.

The gift was wrapped in light purple wrapping paper and an sky blue ribbon that ended in an bow in the front.

Like an kid at Christmas, Ember excitedly opened her gift; yet was careful not to destroy the wrapping paper and bow that Danny had wrapped the gift with.

The gift in question was an new electric guitar that came with an case. The guitar in question was an black Gibson electric Flying V with electric blue flames surrounding the top and bottom of the strings and rested just underneath the whammy bar.

As for the top of the guitar's neck; it too was flame shaped and had two more electric blue flames lining the outer edges of it.

"I love it babypop; thank you" said Ember, as she hugged Danny and kissed his cheek.

A month later, the first ghost attack on Amity Park takes place, and Skulker is the instigator; with Technus as his partner.

To make things fair; Danny and Ember appear and defend the town they love, and grew up in.

Witnessing the battle were Sam and Tucker, and Sam began crying as she saw how Danny defended Ember every time she was attacked by either Skulker or Technus.

The more Danny defended Ember from each attack; the more Sam realized that her love for him would go unrequited.

************************************************************************************************  
Twenty eight days earlier….

Two days after Danny gives Ember her new guitar; Danny tries something, something unprecedented.

In what is now their realm; since Danny has come to call Ember's realm his home as well now, Danny held Ember's hands in his as he transformed into his phantom form.

As an result; the rings that transformed him from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, also covered Ember and transformed her from Ember Mclain to Amber Mclain.

This resulted in Ember becoming human again, and upon seeing her reflection in the master bathroom's mirror; Ember peppered Danny's face with kisses, before kissing him passionately as two tears of joy ran down her face. Ember wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed; her love for him coming to the surface after he gave her, in her eyes; the greatest gift she has ever received, her humanity back.

************************************************************************************************  
Present day….

Just as the battle finished, and Danny and Ember thought they were clear and alone; they ducked into an alley and transformed back into Danny Fenton and Amber Mclain.

However, unknown to them; but Sam and Tucker saw their transformations, as they hid behind an dumpster that was in their alley, and was directly across from the alley Danny and Amber were in.

When they left the alley; Danny and Amber were holding hands as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company before turning their heads and kissing each other.

Seeing this broke Sam's heart further; as she realized that Danny had moved on, and was happy.

Gone unnoticed by Sam; was the fact that Tucker was pining after her, and had been in love with the snarky goth for the past two years.

Turning around, Sam bumped into Tucker, and as an result; crashed into him as their lips met, albeit by accident; their lips met in a kiss nonetheless.

Using this moment to make his move; Tucker used his momentum to take the fall for her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened his end of the kiss.

Shocked at the realization that Tucker had loved her; instead of breaking away from Tucker, as what instinct normally dictated for a person to do in situations like this; Sam instead leaned into him and deepened her end of the kiss as well, happy that someone had at last loved her in return.

It has been nearly a year since that night, and Sam and Tucker couldn't be happier.

As for Danny and Ember, it's been about thirteen months since they became an couple.

Later that same night in the Ghost Zone….

Danny had just gotten home after he revealed himself to his parents and sister, and asked his father to help him buy an engagement ring, and another gift for Ember.

The ring in question is an white gold band and setting; while set into the ring were ¼ carat white diamonds in the shape of an rose bloom and surrounding the bloom was an flame made of ¼ carat blue diamonds.

When Jack heard how Danny wanted the ring to look; he asked him why that particular image as he was curious.

"It's like this dad, the rose bloom represents my ever growing love for Amber; while the blue flame represents the eternal flame of love we have for each other. Plus, blue is both of our favorite color."

When a few of the female jewelers nearby heard Danny say this; they shed a few tears and sighed, loving how romantic Danny was being.

"The other thing I need dad; is an pendant necklace for her, and here's how I want it to look. I want the charm to be an white diamond snowflake; while at the center of the snowflake is another blue diamond flame to represent us. The snowflake represents our favorite time of year; winter. I'd also like the settings for both the ring and charm to be invisible as well. The invisible settings in each will be an inside joke for us."

Jokingly, one of the female jewelers asks "What are you; ghosts?"

"Half ghosts actually" answered Danny nervously; rubbing the back of his neck to show how nervous he was getting.

Looking closely at Danny, the young blonde saleswoman says "You're Danny Phantom; aren't you?"

"Yes m'am" answered Danny honestly yet just as nervously as before. "Please don't tell anyone though; the last thing I need is to be mobbed by people. I only do what I can so our town can be a safe place to live. I'm simply just a guy with extraordinary gifts doing what he can to help make our sleepy little hamlet of an town a nice place to live."

Sighing, the woman says "If only there were more guys like you Danny; the world would be a better place."

"Tell you what" she said a moment later, "As an thank you from us to you; you can have the ring and necklace free of charge."

"Thank you" said Danny, "though, that wouldn't be right. People would then think you were bribing me for protection. Neither of us wants that kind of connotation. I would however; ask in return, that you and your staff teach me how to make jewelry, so I can then in turn; make my own for my girlfriend."

Smiling, the woman says "I believe that can be arranged."

Later that night, in Ember's and his realm; Danny was found by Ember making dinner for them. "Hello my dancing flame" said Danny, without turning around; "how did your visit with your parents go?"

"Eventfully" said Ember, chuckling before telling him how her visit with her parents went. "Mmmm, smells wonderful Babypop" said Ember as she tried to get a taste of what Danny was making for dinner; before Danny playfully slapped her hand away.

"Unh uh" he said just as playfully as he smacked her in the butt teasingly. "I realize we're staying in for dinner tonight sweetheart, but what I have planned; I want to be a surprise for you my flame. Your first surprise is on your bed now; so I suggest you go put it on my love."

Doing as she was told; Ember began walking towards her bedroom, a grin gracing her beautiful face as she swayed her hips to and fro.

As she walked into her room, Ember was pleasantly surprised by what she found laying on her bed. There, on her bed; was an one shouldered, dark blue silk halter dress with the skirt coming down to two inches above her knees and matching dark blue pumps, as well as an pair of matching dark blue wrist length silk gloves.

However, it was what was laying next to the gloves that gave Ember pause. Opening up the blue crushed velvet hinged rectangular jewelry box; Ember, touched beyond words; let a few tears fall as she gently lifted out of the box the pendant necklace Danny got for her.

She put the necklace on last as she got dressed and put her hair up in an elegantly braided bun; before going back out into the kitchen's nook area, where danny was waiting dressed in an black tux that had an crisp white dress shirt that had an short stiff rounded collar and black onyx buttons and cufflinks; as well as an pair of black and white wingtip dress shoes that had black laces.

When he saw Ember all dolled up; he gasped as he drank in her beauty, before grinning as she returned his grin in kind. "You look gorgeous, Angel" said Danny, "absolute perfection" as he helped her to her seat before pushing her in towards the table.

The table was set with an white linen tablecloth and dark blue linen napkins; as well as black candles that were alight with dancing blue flames.

As for the dinner that Danny had prepared for them; it consisted of spaghetti, garlic herb buttered french bread, and steamed asparagus that was lightly seasoned with sea salt; as well as sparkling cider to drink with their meal.

After the meal was finished, Danny got down on one knee in front of Ember and pulled out an matching blue crushed velvet ring box before opening it, and asked her "Amber Josephine Mclain; will you do me, Daniel Joseph Fenton; the honor of becoming my wife?"

Surprised yet ecstatic; Ember let a few more tears fall as she covered her mouth in shock with her hands before lowering them and exclaiming "Yes! Yes Danny! I'll marry you!"

Getting up; Danny swings Ember around in the air before kissing her passionately, and float-dancing with her. Ember is giggling at how happy she had just made Danny; loving how silly he was acting at the moment. She was happy too; truly happy for the first time in both her life and afterlife since she became Danny's girlfriend.

A couple of months later; it was now December in Amity Park, and the first winter snow had fallen. Leaving their realm in the Ghost Zone; Danny and Ember decided to go out and enjoy the snowy wonderland that was Amity Park.

It had been a long time since Ember acted like a little kid; but being around Danny, she began to enjoy things again, his laughter and love for life were infectious; spreading to her as well, as she engaged in her first snowball fight in ages; pelting him with round after round of snowballs, laughing as she did so.

Joining in the fight; were Sam and Tucker, who snuck up on the happy halfa couple, and pelted them with snowballs of their own.

However; Sam decided to be sneaky and play a little dirty, just for fun. She rolled up and packed an especially tight snowball, and shoved it down Ember's back.

To get her back; Ember deliberately heated up her core to where the snow would melt in Sam's hand, allowing the melted snow water to cool her hand, making it cold to the bone.

After allowing her hand and glove to warm up a bit; Sam says to herself "So it's gonna be like that huh, fine by me" smirking as she said that.

Seeing the look on his former best friend turned girlfriend's face; Tucker knew what that look meant; Ember was in for the snowball fight of her halfa life.

After another hour of playing in the snow; both couples went to Danny and Ember's realm for some hot cocoa as Sam and Tucker regaled Ember with embarrassing stories about Danny as he grew up.

Danny then turned the tables on them, and began telling his fiancee embarrassing stories about them as well.

A good time was had by all though, and Sam and Ember were able to become friends that day….

Please stay tuned for Part II: The Rise of An Family of Phantoms….


End file.
